but now it's too late
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Karena terkadang; menekan perasaannya dalam-dalam, membiarkan cahaya bintangnya tak termiliki, harus dilakukan di tengah keterpurukan dunia. Meski bukan ini yang diinginkan. Meski bukan ini pilihan hidupnya. [AU]


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to **Hajime Isayama**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

 **Note** : _Italic_ untuk percakapan di telepon.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia present a story**

 **but now it's too late  
**

* * *

Levi masih ingat ketika usia mereka baru menginjak angka sepuluh. Hanji datang sebagai murid pindahan ke sekolah Levi. Rambutnya acak-acakan—seperti tidak disisir, bajunya jauh dari kesan rapi, sepatu putihnya kotor, tapi di mata Levi—penampilan berantakan Hanji terlihat menarik. Ketika jam istirahat, Hanji tidak berbaur bersama murid perempuan. Ia memilih mendekati gerombolan murid laki-laki, yang Levi sendiri termasuk di dalamnya. Tanpa disadari, Hanji selalu menghabiskan hari-hari di sekolahnya dengan anak laki-laki, kemudian dia dijuluki sebagai anak tomboi.

Hanji sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan julukan baru dari teman-temannya itu. Ia malah terkesan senang mendengarnya. Bahkan, Hanji suka ikut bermain bola yang seluruh timnya diisi oleh mereka yang berjenis kelamin lelaki. Hanji tidak suka ketika teman lelakinya memberikan ia keringanan karena dirinya yang seorang perempuan. Hanji tidak suka dibedakan. Hanji membenci diferensiasi jenis kelamin yang membuat kaum wanita seolah menjadi manusia yang lemah. Hanji benci.

Seiring waktu, Hanji tidak sedekat itu dengan teman-teman lelakinya. Ia mulai memilih-milih teman. Tapi bukan bermaksud untuk menjauhi. Di antara sekumpulan anak lelaki di kelas, akhirnya Hanji memilih dua nama; Levi dan Erwin.

Di waktu siang—beberapa menit setelah lonceng pulang berbunyi, Hanji menahan Levi dan Erwin yang akan beranjak dari kursi. Kebetulan Hanji duduk di antara kursi Levi dan Erwin, yang membuat Hanji dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. "Jangan dulu pulang, aku akan mentraktir kalian," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

Levi dan Erwin mendesah pelan, tapi tidak berontak. Setelah tak ada lagi murid yang tersisa selain mereka bertiga, Hanji berdiri. "Ayahku memberikan uang jajan lebih hari ini. Katanya dia dapat bonus dari tempatnya bekerja," kata Hanji seraya mendorong kursi, kemudian mendekat ke bangku Levi. "Jadi … apa kalian mau aku traktir?"

Levi menolehkan kepalanya pada Erwin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dari raut wajah Erwin, Levi dapat membaca isyarat bahwa Erwin menyuruh Levi untuk menjawabnya—memberikan keputusan. Levi mengangguk paham, kemudian melirik Hanji. "Boleh," jawabnya singkat.

Hanji bersorak senang, tapi tidak membuat gaduh. Kemudian ia menarik Levi untuk berdiri. "Ayo … Erwin," ajaknya juga kepada Erwin.

Levi dan Erwin hanya mengikuti instruksi Hanji. Ketiganya melangkah meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Karena uang bonus yang kuterima tidak banyak, jadi aku hanya bisa mentraktir kalian ramen." Hanji yang banyak biacara kembali melontarkan kata.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Erwin merespon Hanji.

Ketika menunggu ramen pesanan datang, Levi bertanya, "Kenapa hanya kami yang ditraktir?"

Spontan kepala Hanji berputar arah pada Levi. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Karena uangnya hanya cukup untuk mentraktir dua orang."

"Kenapa memilih kami?" Levi bertanya lagi.

"Ya … karena kalian temanku."

"Anak lelaki lainnya di kelas juga temanmu, kan?"

"Levi … cukup!" Erwin ikut berbicara ketika sadar melihat kerut di kening Hanji yang mengindikasikan bahwa Hanji kebingungan.

Selanjutnya, tidak ada lagi konversasi yang terjadi hingga ramen pesanan pun datang. Ketiganya makan dengan lahap. Perut yang kelaparan sepulang sekolah memang sangat butuh asupan makanan. Selesai makan dan beristirahat sebentar, Erwin, Levi dan Hanji beranjak menuju pintu keluar kedai. "Terima kasih sudah mau menerima ajakanku. Mulai hari ini … aku ingin berteman dengan kalian."

"Ha?" Levi menghela napas keras. "Kau aneh hari ini. Kita memang sudah berteman sejak kau masuk ke sekolah kami, kan?"

Hanji menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku ... aku ingin kita menjadi teman akrab."

"Aku bersedia," kata Erwin yang segera menjawab Hanji di detik berikutnya.

Senyum Hanji melebar, kemudian ia melirik Levi—meminta jawaban. Setelah terdiam sebentar, akhirnya Levi pun mengangguk. Hanji senang. Lalu ketiganya berpisah di depan pintu kedai tersebut karena harus menempuh jalan yang berbeda untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sejak hari itu, Erwin, Levi dan Hanji menjadi semakin dekat. Relasi pertemanan pun berganti menjadi sahabat.

Sebelum libur kenaikan kelas, Erwin mengatakan pada Levi bahwa ia tahu alasan Hanji berubah—hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka berdua, yang dulunya mau berteman dengan semua anak lelaki di kelas tanpa pilih-pilih. Erwin berbisik ke telinga Levi, "Anak lelaki yang lainnya kurang ajar. Saat main bola, diam-diam mereka suka memerhatikan payudara Hanji yang mulai tumbuh, memandang paha Hanji penuh minat. Mereka mesum menjadikan Hanji objek fantasi. Hanya kita yang tidak."

Levi terdiam. Jujur, ia tak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan Erwin. Ia memang belum terlalu mengerti hal begituan. Juga tidak memerhatikan bagaimana sikap teman sekelasnya terhadap Hanji ketika mereka bermain bola, ataupun di aktivitas lainnya. Tapi satu hal, Erwin tak mungkin berbohong. Dan manusia setomboi Hanji tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berubah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Levi percaya. Ia percaya yang diungkapkan Erwin adalah benar, bukan provokasi.

Lulus dari bangku sekolah dasar, mereka bertiga memutuskan masuk SMP yang sama. Hanji seperti putri, Erwin dan Levi adalah _bodyguard_ yang menjaganya diam-diam. Meski sebenarnya Hanji mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri, tetapi Erwin dan Levi menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Hingga kali ini, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka bertiga. Persahabatan mereka tak tertembus, bahkan debu sekalipun.

* * *

Memasuki kelas satu SMP, dalam setiap bulannya, selalu ada hari di mana Hanji menolak pergi dan pulang sekolah membawa sepeda. Hanji memilih naik bus sendirian. Membiarkan Erwin dan Levi pulang berdua saja tanpa dirinya. Itu terjadi selama enam sampai tujuh hari. Lalu hari berikutnya, ia kembali membawa sepedanya ke sekolah. Dan di bulan yang selanjutnya, Hanji kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Awalnya Levi mengacuhkan. Tapi lama-lama, ia penasaran juga. "Erwin … apa kau tahu kenapa dalam beberapa hari ini Hanji memilih pulang naik bus?" Levi bertanya pelan sembari mengayuh sepedanya beriringan dengan sepeda yang Erwin tumpangi.

Erwin tersenyum simpul. Mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar pada Levi yang sedang bersepeda di sampingnya, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Itu … berarti dia sedang mendapatkan tamu bulanan."

"Hah?"

"Setelah periode datang bulannya selesai, dia akan kembali naik sepeda ke sekolah seperti kita."

Levi mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Setelahnya, ia mengangguk paham pelan-pelan.

Lulus dari bangku SMP, mereka kembali memilih SMA yang sama sebagai tujuannya. Di saat murid-murid perempuan yang lain sibuk mempercantik diri dengan tampil sesempurna mungkin, Hanji masih tidak berubah. Penampilannya masih acak-acakan seperti dulu. Ia masih jarang mandi ketika libur dan tidak punya jadwal keluar rumah. Hanji tidak pernah bersolek. Hanji mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan. Hanji tidak memerhatikan penampilannya sama sekali.

* * *

Kelas dua SMA, pertama kalinya mereka menempati kelas yang berbeda. Erwin dan Hanji masih disatukan dalam kelas yang sama. Sedang Levi sendirian.

Levi duduk di samping murid perempuan yang rambutnya sebahu bernama Petra Ral; seorang gadis pendiam dan tampak malu-malu. Petra tidak punya banyak teman. Membuat Levi secara naluri menemaninya ketika Petra selalu dikucilkan teman sekelasnya. Levi tulus. Ia hanya kasihan melihat Petra yang tidak punya teman. Dan … sikap Levi yang baik padanya membuat Petra melakukan hal serupa.

Suatu hari, Petra membawakan Levi buah apel—satu buah, hanya satu. Levi yang berbaik hati menerima pemberiannya, membuat Petra mengulangi hal yang sama keesokan harinya. Ia membawakan Levi satu buah jeruk. Dan, begitu pun di hari-hari berikutnya, Petra selalu membawakan buah-buahan yang berbeda untuk Levi dalam setiap hari. "Keluargaku punya toko yang menjual berbagai macam buah-buahan," kata Petra agar Levi tidak salah paham.

Petra pernah memergoki Levi mencuci lagi buah pir yang diberinya. Padahal, setiap memberikan buah pada Levi, Petra selalu berkata bahwa ia telah mencucinya bersih di rumah. Ia tersinggung, tetapi mencoba tetap pura-pura tidak tahu di depan Levi. Juga … hal tersebut tidak membuatnya jera. Petra masih melakukan kebiasaannya. Memberikan Levi buah yang berbeda dalam setiap hari. Hingga kemudian, Petra akhirnya tahu bahwa Levi adalah seorang higienis, steril, dan sangat memerhatikan kebersihan. Perta menjadi lebih perhatian dan berhati-hati lagi sejak itu.

* * *

Di kelas tiga SMA, Levi masih satu kelas dengan Petra. Dan Erwin dengan Hanji. Namun sekalipun, Levi tidak pernah memperkenalkan Petra pada dua sahabatnya itu. Alasannya cukup sepele, karena bagi Levi, Petra hanya sebatas teman—tidak lebih. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot harus mengenalkan orang lain pada relasi persahabatannya tersebut.

Ketika musim panas di kelas tiga SMA, saat jam istirahat, Petra berbisik pada Levi. "Pulang sekolah nanti, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku tunggu di _rooftop_ , ya."

Dan Levi mengangguk, pertanda setuju.

Saat lonceng pulang akhirnya berdering, Petra cepat-cepat keluar kelas. Sedang Levi membiarkan kelas sampai benar-benar sepi, menunggu hingga tujuh menit, baru kemudian beranjak menuju _rooftop_. Langkah Levi teratur. Tidak sedikit pun Levi mencoba berpikir mengapa Petra mengajaknya bertemu diam-diam. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa penasaran.

Di _rooftop_ sekolah, Levi dapat melihat Petra yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tangannya memegang pagar, bahunya statis, rambut sebahunya beterbangan tertiup embusan angin. Lalu Levi berjalan pelan kemudian berdiri di sampingnya—dalam beberapa interval yang tidak terlalu lebar. Petra meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali merotasikan arah pandangnya pada pemandangan di bawahnya. "Anginnya sejuk," kata Petra.

Levi mengangguk setuju meski Petra tidak melihatnya. Lantas Levi mengganti posisinya, menjadi membelakangi pagar dengan berdiri menyandar. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, menikmati dersik angin yang terasa lembut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Petra tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah semakin mencengkeram pagar besi itu dengan erat. Lalu ... ia menolehkan kepala. "Aku menyukaimu," lirihnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Tidak ada debaran-debaran aneh di dadanya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki isi perutnya. Jantung Levi tetap berdetak dengan normal. Tidak ada reaksi apa pun pada tubuh Levi atas pernyataan Petra tersebut. Levi hanya terdiam. Membuat Petra ambigu dengan perasaannya yang gamang. Setelah beberapa menit hening menguasai, Levi memutar kepalanya pada Petra. "Maaf," ujarnya. Lalu melangkah dari _rooftop_ dan membiarkan Petra berada di situ sendirian. Keesokan harinya, Levi dan Petra bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada hal apa pun yang terjadi kemarin.

Begitu pun pada Erwin dan Hanji—Levi tidak menceritakannya sama sekali. Karena Levi merasa ... hal ini tidak begitu penting. "Aku perhatikan ... kau jadi semakin pendiam. Apa ada masalah, Levi?" Hanji bertanya serius tanpa implikasi candaan sedikit pun di dalamnya. Di samping kanannya, Erwin sibuk bersama telepon genggamnya. Di samping kirinya, Levi sendiri statis dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan.

Levi mendesah pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," responnya singkat. Hanji mengangguk dan tidak banyak tanya. Berusaha percaya pada apa yang Levi katakan, meski sebenarnya ragu.

Saat pesta kelulusan SMA mereka, itu adalah pertama kalinya Hanji bersolek dan memakai gaun. Bukan gaun panjang dan istimewa. Hanya gaun sederhana berwarna hijau dengan motif helaian daun yang berguguran. Gaunnya tepat sepanjang lutut Hanji. Riasan wajahnya natural dengan hanya memakai polesan bedak dan lipstik yang sama-sama tipis. Akan tetapi, meski tipis, Levi tetap dapat melihat jelas perbedaannya. "Cha! Kenapa dandan?" komentar Levi begitu melihatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hanji sedikit mendengus, pura-pura sewot.

"Tidak cocok."

"Sialan! Tapi, kau benar, sih, aku juga tidak nyaman." Selanjutnya tawa pelan Hanji meledak. Levi juga ikut terkekeh.

"Tapi cantik."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Hanji mengorek telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. Suasana bising membuat Hanji tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja Levi katakan.

Namun Levi hanya menggeleng, lalu menunjuk Erwin yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. "Kau jorok, bodoh! Hentikan mengorek telinga dengan jarimu seperti itu," celoteh Levi yang geregetan melihat Hanji yang masih saja mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

Hanji tertawa dan menghentikan mengorek telinga dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian mengelapkan jari telunjuknya itu ke baju Levi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Levi langsung berontak dan membersihkan area baju yang tadi Hanji gosok dengan jari kotornya itu. "Kau itu ... jorok sekali, sih!"

"Hei, hei, ada apa kalian ribut-ribut?" Erwin datang dan melengkungkan kurva tipis melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang hobi ribut itu.

"Seperti biasa, Erwin. Levi mengomentariku tentang kebersihan," kata Hanji.

"Ha? Kau yang terlalu jorok."

"Enak sa—"

"Sudah ... sudah." Erwin menengahi. Ia memang selalu menjadi penengah di antara percekcokan yang dibuat-buat oleh sahabatnya. Levi dan Hanji pun akhirnya diam. Diam-diam, Erwin tersenyum tenang. "Hm ... Levi, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Hanji sebentar," ujarnya kemudian.

Levi berseringai, "Dia kan memang sudah mata empat."

"Ya, maksudku ... berbicara hanya berdua saja dengan Hanji." Erwin merevisi perkataannya.

Levi mengangkat kedua bahu—tak acuh, kemudian berlalu tanpa melirik lagi keduanya. Berjalan sendirian menuju tempat yang paling sepi. Menjauh dari ingar-bingar keramaian dengan duduk di pojokan kursi tak berpenghuni.

Setelah siluet Levi tak lagi terlihat, Erwin melirik Hanji. "Sekarang ini kesempatanmu," ucap Erwin dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan.

Tetapi Hanji menggeleng. "Aku tidak berani."

"Bukankah kau _super woman?_ Masa tidak berani?"

"Hah, bukan tidak berani, sih, Erwin. Aku hanya takut kalau ... ini hanya akan membuat hancur."

Erwin mendengus pelan. "Kau tahu, Hanji? Tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Setelah ini, kita tidak akan satu sekolah. Kita tidak bisa bersama-sama terus selamanya."

Hanji mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangan—sedikit frustrasi. "Aku tahu itu, Erwin. Sudah mutlak kalau aku akan mengambil jurusan Arkeologi. Dan kalian—"

"Militer." Erwin menginterupsi.

"Nah, itu. Tapi ..."

"Sampai kapan pun Levi tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak bilang."

"Ayolah, Erwin. Jangan membuatku takut."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, hanya mengingatkan," sanggah Erwin serius.

Kali ini, Hanji menatapnya. Menatap mata Erwin yang tajam dan penuh ketegasan. "Apa kau bisa menjamin setelah aku katakan, semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja?"

Erwin diam. Balik menatap Hanji yang memintanya keyakinan. Namun ... Erwin sendiri tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Tidak dapat menjamin apa pun, selain ... selain kalau penyesalan akan selalu datang belakangan. "Aku tak bisa menjamin apa-apa. Aku hanya takut kalau kau akan—" Erwin memegang pundak Hanji dengan kedua tangannya, sedikit meremas. "—menyesal, Hanji," lanjutnya dalam.

Hanji mengangguk. Ia mengerti ini adalah bukti kepedulian Erwin padanya. Tetapi Hanji sendiri masih belum yakin. Dan ... "Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

Pada akhirnya, Erwin hanya bisa mengangguk—menyetujui. Erwin tahu, apa alasan Hanji mau repot bersolek dan mengenakan gaun. Ia tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi tak ada hal yang bisa ia katakan untuk membongkar rahasia ini.

Levi merenung di kursi panjang dingin yang seakan membuatnya beku. Ini adalah kali pertama Erwin mengusirnya halus hanya untuk berbicara privasi dengan Hanji. Kali pertama mereka berbicara berduaan ketika eksistensi Levi juga ada di antara. Berarti, ini juga kali pertama mereka ... menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada rahasia. Tidak ada apa pun yang dirahasiakan antara ketiganya. Relasi persahabatan mereka sangat transparan. Lalu Levi teringat ketika musim panas dulu—saat Petra memintanya datang ke _rooftop_ karena ada hal yang ingin dia katakan. Bukankah situasinya mirip? Ada yang ingin dibicarakan, dan hanya berdua saja? Oh! Asumsi Levi mulai mengarah ke situ. Levi yakin. Pasti sama dengan yang dahulu ia alami. Tentang Erwin yang mengatakan perasaannya pada Hanji. Iya. Pasti itu.

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut selesai, Erwin dan Hanji tidak menemukan keberadaan Levi di mana pun. Tidak di dalam gedung lokasi pesta berlangsung. Tidak di halaman depan dan belakang. Tidak juga di kubikel-kubikel toilet lelaki. Ketika dalam kepanikan itu, ponsel keduanya bergetar.

 **From** : Levi

 **Message** : Aku pulang duluan.

Erwin dan Hanji mendesah lega.

* * *

Hanji diterima di jurusan Arkeologi universitas tujuannya. Erwin dan Levi melanjutkan ke kemiliteran. Namun meski satu akademi, Erwin dan Levi tidak dapat bertemu setiap hari karena menempati kelas yang berbeda.

Waktu pertemuan ketiganya pun kini semakin jarang. Meski begitu, komunikasi di antara mereka tidak terputus—grup _chat_ mereka masih selalu ada obrolan setiap harinya. Masih ramai, walau hanya berisi percakapan yang tidak terlalu penting.

Suatu hari di akhir semester mereka, ponsel Levi berdering. "Ya, Hanji?"

" _Levi ... aku meneliti fosil untuk salah satu bahan skripsiku. Fosil ini menarik. Kau tahu, aku meneliti fosil-fosil ini di lab sampai tidak mandi dua hari saking seru_."

Levi menghela napasnya. "Jadi ... kau masih saja jorok, ya, Hanji?"

" _Bukan jorok, Levi. Tapi saking sibuk di lab, sampai tidak ada waktu untuk mandi. Hehe. Pokoknya kau harus melihat_."

"Lihat apa? Fosilnya secara langsung?"

" _Tidak, bukan itu. Fosil itu benda sejarah. Jadi aku tidak memilikinya, karena tersimpan di lab dan museum-museum. Maksudku, foto-fotonya. Akan kuperlihatkan pada kau foto-fotonya saat kita bertemu nanti_."

"Dari dulu ... ketertarikanmu memang selalu mengacu pada hal yang aneh-aneh."

" _Berarti kau aneh_." Hanji terkekeh geli.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?"

" _Hehe, tidak. Lupakan saja."_

"Baiklah, Hanji, kalau kau ada waktu, kurasa hari Minggu ini kita bisa bertemu."

" _Okay. Kita bertemu hari Minggu. Jangan lupa ajak Erwin juga, ya. Bye._ " Hanji pun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Levi menukik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. _Bodohnya. Aku lupa tentang fakta bahwa kalian ... ah, Hanji._

* * *

Ketika akhirnya Hanji diwisuda, Levi dan Erwin datang ke lokasi. Levi hanya datang dengan memberi ucapan selamat. Sedang Erwin datang membawa ucapan selamat dan satu tangkai bunga mawar. Senyuman Hanji mengembang mendapatkan bunga mawar itu. Tetapi tidak tahu kenapa, Levi merasa sebal melihatnya. "Sudah lama ... dan kalian masih tidak ingin jujur padaku?" Levi menyindir sambil berseringai tipis.

Hanji dan Erwin berpandangan, kemudian saling menggelengkan kepala karena tidak mengerti maksud Levi. "Jujur tentang apa, sih?" tanya Hanji sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Erwin sendiri memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Levi menatap keduanya bergantian. Kemudian ... "Tidak ada. Lupakan saja." Dan ... Erwin juga Hanji pun mengangguk setuju, menganggapnya hanya sebagai angin yang berlalu saja.

* * *

Tak berapa lama setelah wisuda, Hanji bekerja di sebuah pusat ilmiah nasional yang meneliti situs tentang fosil, candi dan arca-arca. Erwin menjadi tentara di Angkatan Darat. Dan Levi melenceng dari apa yang selama ini dipelajari. Ia tergabung menjadi detektif di agen rahasia luar negeri. Bolak-balik terbang dari satu negara ke negara yang lain. Hal itu membuat Levi kini mulai susah dihubungi.

Kesibukan pekerjaan masing-masing membuat ketiganya sulit untuk bertemu. Ditambah grup _chat_ yang kini mulai sepi sebab Levi yang sudah jarang sekali muncul di dalam percakapan mereka. Sesekali, terkadang, Erwin dan Hanji menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu hanya berdua saja—tanpa Levi. Juga tanpa memberitahunya.

* * *

Tiga tahun kemudian, Erwin dan Hanji dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Levi _lagi_ dalam grup _chat_ mereka setelah lama hilang.

 **From** : Levi

 **Message** : Bisa berikan alamat lengkap tempat kalian tinggal sekarang? Aku akan mengirim paket untuk ... kalian.

Hanji, juga Erwin, segera mengirimkan alamat rumah mereka masing-masing tanpa bertanya pada Levi akan mengirimkan paket apa. Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak peduli atau tak antusias. Maksudnya, sengaja, agar _surprise_. Levi sendiri pun tak ambil pusing.

Hanji menduga kalau Levi akan mengiriminya hadiah berupa fosil atau batuan langka yang ditemukannya dari luar negeri sebagai buah tangan untuknya. Erwin mengira jika Levi akan memberikannya hadiah kecil atas penebusan dirinya yang hilang kabar kepada ia dan Hanji selama beberapa waktu. Namun ... namun prediksi keduanya salah besar. Paket itu ternyata berisi undangan. Undangan pernikahan Levi.

Erwin baru saja pulang dari markas Angkatan Darat ketika ia mendapat kiriman paket dari Levi tersebut. Kemudian, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah ... menelepon Hanji. Tetapi, nomor ponsel Hanji tidak aktif yang membuat kecemasannya semakin bertambah. Lalu Erwin mencoba mengontak nomor telepon apartemen Hanji, namun hasilnya sama saja. Karena Hanji tidak mengangkat telepon di apartemennya. Entah sebab Hanji yang tidak sedang berada di apartemennya, atau oleh sebab lain.

Hanji baru saja selesai memeriksa dokumen hasil penelitiannya atas proyek yang ia kerjakan selama satu bulan ini. Ia sengaja membawa dokumen-dokumen itu ke apartemennya agar dapat meneliti dan membacanya dengan lebih tenang tanpa harus lembur. Tapi ketika dokumen itu baru saja Hanji tutup, kemudian ia melakukan sedikit peregangan pada otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, ada yang datang ke apartemennya.

Hanji membukakan pintu dan seorang pengirim paket datang membawakan sebuah paket untuknya. Paket dari Levi. Dengan antusias Hanji mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menaruh paket tersebut di pangkuan. "Apa isinya, ya?" Hanji menerka-nerka dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum tipis. Lantas dengan tidak sabaran, Hanji membukanya. Paket yang Hanji dapatkan nyatanya berisi sebuah undangan pernikahan. Senyumannya langsung luntur. Tangan itu bergetar ketika membaca nama yang terukir di sana; Levi dan Petra. Hati Hanji patah detik itu juga. Ia mengurung diri, Erwin sibuk mencari.

Setelah seharian mengurung diri di kamar yang gelap gulita. Mematikan ponsel dan menulikan pendengaran dari dering telepon dan bel apartemen. Bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Dengan bantal yang menjadi saksi bisu tumpahnya air mata. Hanji pun bangun. Berjalan pelan ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih, lalu meneguknya habis dalam tiga detik. Kemudian Hanji mendengar telepon apartemennya berbunyi lagi, kali ini, ia pun memilih untuk mengangkatnya.

" _Hanji ... kau baik-baik saja? Aku mencarimu seharian kemarin. Kau di mana sekarang?_ " Erwin memberondongnya pertanyaan dengan menggunakan ujaran cemas yang kentara.

"Aku baik, Erwin."

" _Aku ingin bertemu—_ "

"Tidak. Aku sedang ingin sendiri, maaf." Hanji menginterupsinya dengan cepat.

Terdengar helaan napas Erwin dari seberang sana. Hanji tak berminat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi ia juga tidak mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

" _Kau sudah menerima ..._ " Erwin menggantungkan pertanyaannya karena takut hanya akan membuat masalah bertambah runyam.

Tetapi, Hanji mengerti maksud Erwin. "Ya, aku sudah menerima undangannya," suara Hanji berat.

" _Hanji ... jujur aku sangat khawatir kau—_ "

"Aku baik-baik saja, Erwin."

" _Baiklah. Nanti akan aku hubungi lagi_." Dan telepon Erwin pun terputus tanpa Hanji sempat mengiyakan.

Berselang tujuh menit, telepon apartemen Hanji kembali berdering.

" _Levi ingin menemuimu. Dan kurasa kalian memang harus bicara._ " Erwin berkata dengan nada yang lebih tenang, berusaha mengajak Hanji negosiasi.

Hening. Yang bisa Erwin dengar hanya deru napas pelan Hanji di telepon. Tidak ada sahutan, tidak ada jawaban. Setelah cukup lama terdiam begitu, akhirnya Hanji pun berbicara, "Kapan dan di ... mana?"

" _Kau yang tentukan waktu dan tempatnya. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Levi._ "

Hanji memikirkan sebentar, di mana lokasi yang pas untuk pertemuannya dengan Levi setelah lama tak saling jumpa, dan tahu-tahu datang mengirimkan undangan. Saat otaknya telah menemukan tempat yang cocok, Hanji mengutarakannya. "Jam delapan malam ini, di pantai kota."

" _Hmm. Akan kupastikan Levi datang ke sana tepat waktu._ "

Setelah itu, Erwin menghela napas kasar. Sebenarnya, Erwin tadi berbohong pada Hanji. Levi tidak ingin menemui Hanji karena ia sendiri belum menghubungi Levi sama sekali. Jadi ... mana mungkin Erwin tahu, kan? Erwin sengaja dengan percaya diri mengatakan hal demikian untuk tindakan pengamanan. Ia yakin ia pasti bisa memaksa Levi untuk bertemu Hanji. Karenanya, Erwin berani sesumbar mengucapkan hal itu pada Hanji.

* * *

Erwin memejamkan mata, dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan dua jari. Ia harus menghubungi Levi sekarang dan memaksanya untuk menemui Hanji malam ini. Tapi ... ia sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi intens dengan Levi. Relasinya kini sudah tidak sedekat dulu. Levi pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah jika ia tidak punya alasan yang jelas. Erwin bingung untuk beberapa menit. Dan di detik berikutnya, Erwin sudah menemukan alasan yang tepat. Ia harus jujur. Mengatakan tentang kejujuran yang telah lama disembunyikan di dasar lautan. Mengungkap kejujuran yang selama ini disamarkan dengan kedok kepura-puraan di dalam kebersamaan.

Dengan cepat, Erwin mencari nomor kontak Levi lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Menunggu panggilan teleponnya dijawab, rasanya seperti ada jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk perut Erwin diam-diam. Erwin mencoba bernapas dengan normal, dan juga menahan perasaan yang membuat dadanya mulai sedikit kebas.

" _Ya ... Erwin?_ "

"Levi, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

" _Tentang?_ "

"Aku menelepon Hanji dan mengatakan kalau kau ingin menemuinya."

" _Ha? Bagaimana bisa?_ "

"Karena aku takut Hanji depresi. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, jadi mengatakan hal itu begitu saja."

" _Depresi? Aku tidak mengerti_."

"Mengapa kau menikah?"

Levi terkekeh. " _Erwin, jangan bercanda_ ," ujarnya. Tetapi tidak didengarnya kekehan dan tawa pelan dari Erwin sebagai balasan, Levi menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang serius.

"Kau tidak mencintai perempuan yang akan kau nikahi, kan?" Erwin berujar percaya diri.

Levi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sejenak dan mencengkeram ponselnya erat-erat. Setelah itu ... " _Maaf Erwin, tapi ini privasi_."

"Tidak, Levi. Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, jadi kenapa kau menikahinya? Kau tahu ... Hanji terluka ketika mendapatkan undangan pernikahanmu. Dia menghilang seharian kemarin, dan baru saja akhirnya aku bisa menghubunginya lagi."

Lidah Levi kelu. Suhu di sekitarnya seperti menguap dan ia kepanasan.

"Selama ini ... Hanji menyukaimu, bodoh! Jadi ... temui saja dia jam delapan malam ini di pantai kota."

Levi mengernyit. Ini seperti mimpi. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? " _Tunggu, Erwin. Hanji ... yang benar saja? Bukankah selama ini kalian berpacaran?_ "

"Mana ada begitu! Levi ... maaf, baru bisa jujur dan mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi sungguh, Hanji sangat menyukaimu."

Levi tahu ini bukan mimpi. Tetapi kenapa rasanya ia seperti ... terbakar? Panas.

Erwin tidak butuh jawaban dari Levi. Baik tentang perasaan Hanji. Ataupun tentang janji pertemuan malam ini. Ia menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Karena ... Erwin yakin Levi pasti akan datang. Pasti.

* * *

Jam tujuh malam, Hanji sudah berada di pantai kota. Ia sengaja datang satu jam lebih awal dari janji pertemuan. Hanji mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa, menggunakan _sweater_ rajut tangan panjang berwarna hijau dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Masih setia kacamata itu bertengger di wajahnya. Hanji tidak menggunakan polesan _make up_ sedikit pun. Tatapan matanya yang kosong memandang jauh ke depan. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Hanji tidak memedulikan angin malam yang bertiup sepoi. Tidak ada reaksi apa pun pada tubuhnya. Ia seakan kebal terhadap cuaca yang dingin. Hanji terdiam seperti patung.

Hanji tidak sadar ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Levi masih belum datang. Ia masih asik melamun sendirian dengan tatapan kosong, mendengarkan suara ombak yang bersahut-sahutan, membuat damai.

Jam delapan lewat lima belas, Levi sampai di lokasi. Ia tidak kesulitan sama sekali menemukan Hanji. Karena ... suasana di pantai yang sedang sepi. Hanji terduduk di pesisir pantai yang intervalnya cukup jauh dari jangkauan ombak yang datang. Kedua kakinya ditekuk, atensinya hanya mengarah ke depan tanpa memedulikan hal apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya. Levi memerhatikannya sebentar, lantas menghampiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hanji. "Apa kabar?" sapa Levi pelan.

Bola mata Hanji membesar mendengar suara Levi yang mengudara. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan atensinya terpaku lurus tanpa melirik sedikit saja. Pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Levi menyikut pelan lengan Hanji. "Hei ...," katanya.

Baiklah, kali ini Hanji meliriknya karena ia bukan patung yang tidak merasakan sentuhan. Jadi tidak lucu jika ia masih tetap bersikeras diri terdiam sementara Levi telah menyikutnya pelan untuk membuatnya tersadar. "Sudah datang?"

Levi mengangguk. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Hanji menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang sengaja datang satu jam lebih awal."

Satu alis Levi sedikit terangkat. Tentu saja, karena sejujurnya ia terkejut ternyata Hanji sudah berada di sini sejak satu jam tadi. "Kau tidak dingin?" tanya Levi saat melihat tidak adanya syal yang melingkar di leher Hanji.

Hanji tersenyum tipis lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke depan. Kemudian menggeleng. "Aku sudah beku."

Levi yakin itu adalah kiasan. Ia lalu melepas syal yang dipakainya dan memasangkannya ke leher Hanji. Hanji tidak menepis, tidak pula berontak. Hanji hanya diam menerimanya begitu saja. Setelah syal itu melingkar dengan sempurna di leher Hanji, Levi kembali ke posisi awal duduknya. "Aku baru saja tahu kebenarannya dari Erwin."

Aliran darah Hanji seperti berhenti secara mendadak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Apa? Apa yang Erwin beritahukan pada Levi? Apakah Erwin memberitahunya bahwa ia frustrasi karena undangan pernikahan Levi? Atau memberitahu tentang ... perasaannya?

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?"

Ini sudah pasti tentang perasaannya. "Maksudmu?" Hanji pura-pura tidak paham.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sejak dulu?" Ada sedikit nada penekanan dalam suara Levi itu.

Hanji memutar kepala dan menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya. Ia ingin berteriak. Ia seperti sedang berada di bawah tekanan. Lalu ... Hanji mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam. "Karena aku takut persahabatan kita malah akan jadi hancur dan kau menjauhiku."

Levi menghela napasnya sedikit keras. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Sejak lama, Hanji."

Jantung Hanji berpacu cepat. Seperti ada yang menaruh bawang di sekitar matanya dan menyebabkan mata Hanji seketika berkaca-kaca. Hanji tidak salah dengar. Dan ini bukan mimpi. Pelan-pelan, Hanji memutar kepalanya menatap Levi yang tengah memandangnya. "B-benarkah?" suara Hanji bergetar, ia terharu.

Levi mengangguk. "Selama ini kukira kau pacaran dengan Erwin."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau ingat ketika pesta kelulusan SMA dulu? Erwin memintaku pergi karena dia ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Aku berasumsi Erwin menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan semenjak itu kalian berpacaran. Jadi—"

"Jadi kau berpikir begitu, Levi? Kau salah! Erwin ingin berbicara berdua saja denganku karena dia menyuruhku untuk segera mengungkapkan tentang perasaanku padamu. Erwin tahu aku menyukaimu! Karenanya dia mendukungku agar mengatakan sejujurnya perasaanku supaya tidak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari." Hanji menginterupsi dengan suara yang bercampur emosi.

Levi merasa perutnya ditonjok padahal tak ada yang menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Levi tidak tahu kenapa dadanya juga terasa sakit padahal tak ada apa-apa. Rasanya, sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas. "Selama ini ... berarti aku salah paham," lirih Levi dan Hanji mengangguk.

"Apa saat ini ... kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Hanji kemudian dengan takut-takut.

Tak perlu waktu berpikir Levi langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Masih sangat."

Bibir Hanji melebar. Sebuah senyuman pun terbit di bibirnya dengan sangat indah. Levi rindu senyuman itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyuman Hanji tersebut. Hanji masih sangat cantik. Hanji selalu tampak menarik di matanya. Membuat Levi dengan impulsif tersenyum juga.

"Lalu ... lalu bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal," kata Hanji dengan penuh harapan.

Diam-diam, senyuman tipis Levi pun memudar. Dinginnya angin malam seakan semakin menusuk tubuhnya. Levi kaku.

"Levi ..." Hanji menyentuh tangan Levi untuk menyadarkan.

Levi langsung menggenggam tangan Hanji dengan erat. Tidak ingin melepaskan. Hanya menggenggamnya erat penuh rasa haus kepemilikan. Levi ingin memiliki Hanji. Levi ingin bersama Hanji. Namun ... "Sekarang sudah terlambat. Aku akan menikah."

Air mata itu langsung terjatuh bebas dari bola mata Hanji. Napasnya terasa sesak. Bernapas pun sulit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Pandangan Hanji buram karena kacamatanya berembun. "Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang masih menyukaiku?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menikahinya. Dia adalah teman sekelasku di SMA dulu. Setelah lama tak bertemu, aku menemukannya ketika dia akan bunuh diri dengan menabrakan dirinya yang kebetulan saat itu mobilku yang lewat. Aku berhasil menginjak rem jadi dia selamat. Aku marah karena hampir gila kalau sedikit saja terlambat menginjak rem. Lalu dia bilang, dia ingin mati. Dia diperkosa sekumpulan penjahat ketika pulang kerja lembur terlalu larut. Dan sekarang, dia hamil. Dia ingin mati saja karena merasa hidupnya sudah kacau. Lalu ... aku menawarkan diri untuk menikahinya agar dia tetap bertahan untuk hidup. Dia menolak, tapi aku membujuknya hingga akhirnya dia mau dan menerima. Jadi—"

"Cukup, Levi. Jangan dilanjutkan," lirih Hanji. Perlahan Hanji melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Levi. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Hanji menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas lutut. Menangis pelan seraya menahan agar tidak ada isakan yang terlepas. Hati Hanji patah. Sakit sekali. Benar-benar sakit hingga Hanji tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Likuid bening itu terus saja keluar dari matanya tanpa bisa Hanji tahan. "Aku ... sangat menyukaimu Levi, hingga terasa sakit," lirih Hanji dengan nada yang sangat pilu.

Seperti halnya Hanji. Levi pun merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Seluruh tubuhnya kebas. Jantungnya seperti dicengkeram kuat-kuat. Levi juga hancur dan area di sekitar matanya entah kenapa terasa panas. Tidak ada ekspresi datar yang biasanya. Yang terlihat di wajahnya adalah raut kesedihan yang penuh kehancuran. Levi tidak dapat menyembunyikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Levi ingin Hanji. Tetapi ia adalah lelaki yang telah berjanji akan menikahi. Meski bukan bersama wanita yang dicintai. Janjinya haruslah ia tepati. Seandainya saja kewarasan umat manusia masih ada. Seandainya saja umat manusia tidak sebengis dan sebajingan itu. Petra tidak akan mengalami hal pahit ini. Dan ia tidak perlu menikahi Petra. Levi menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Meyakinkan tekad untuk merelakan Hanji yang tak akan pernah bisa ia miliki. Hanji adalah cahayanya dalam kegelapan, seperti bintang yang bersinar di langit malam, tetapi Levi harus ikhlas melepasnya.

Setelah statis selama dua menit, Levi berdiri kemudian memeluk Hanji dari belakang. Pelukan yang penuh keputusasaan. Pelukan frustrasi. Pelukan karena tidak bisa memiliki. Pelukan cinta. Pelukan kasih. Pelukan sayang. Pelukan hangat tapi rasanya dingin. "Maaf, Hanji. Tapi undangannya sudah terlanjur disebar," lirih Levi di telinga Hanji. Dan lalu, pelukannya pun terlepas. Meski berat, Levi berlalu dari tempat Hanji. Melangkah pelan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat hingga jari kukunya menyakiti telapak tangannya sendiri. Kalau bisa ... Levi ingin waktu diputar ulang.

Diam-diam, tanpa Levi dan Hanji sadari. Erwin mengamati keduanya dari kejauhan. Menyaksikan dan melihat, serta menerka-nerka pembicaraan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi saat melihat Levi yang melangkah pergi dan Hanji tetap duduk terdiam di situ. Erwin tahu bahwa itu artinya Levi telah memilih pergi meninggalkan Hanji. Erwin sakit. Ia merasa sakit untuk Hanji dan Levi, serta dirinya sendiri.

Erwin sudah lama tahu bahwa Hanji menyukai Levi. Bahkan ia pernah menyarankan Hanji untuk mengungkapkan tentang perasaannya ketika pesta kelulusan SMA mereka. Hanji tidak berani karena takut akan membuat relasi persahabatannya hancur. Dan Erwin terlalu pengecut untuk membongkar kebenaran ini dengan membantu mengatakannya langsung pada Levi. Karena ... karena sejujurnya Erwin juga menyukai Hanji. Ia menahan diri karena sebenarnya ia tahu ia dan Levi sama-sama menyukai Hanji, sedang Hanji menyukai Levi. Saat itu Erwin masih terlalu egois. Ia tidak ingin Hanji dan Levi bersama karena ia takut akan sendirian dan ditinggalkan. Tetapi sekarang, Erwin menyesal melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tersiksa. Seandainya saja dahulu ia tidak pengecut dan mau berkorban serta membantu mengungkap jujur perasaan mereka, Hanji dan Levi tidak akan tersiksa begini. Seandainya saja dahulu ia mau menjadi perantara. Tetapi terlambat, kini Erwin merasa dirinya jahat. Satu-satunya hal yang Erwin harapkan sekarang adalah, Erwin ingin waktu diputar ulang.

Ketika Levi memeluknya dari belakang, seharusnya pelukannya terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Tapi yang Hanji rasakan adalah antonimnya. Dan ... ketika pelukan Levi akhirnya terlepas, Hanji tahu ia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi. Artinya Levi memilih pergi. Dan ia sendirian. Air mata Hanji bertambah deras. Ia sudah tidak lagi memedulikan isakan-isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya karena presensi Levi pun sudah tidak ada di dekatnya dan menjauh pergi. Hanji menangis puas dan bebas sembari mengisak. Meratap pada alam begitu hancur dirinya sekarang. Begitu pilu kisah cintanya. Begitu merana menahan perasaannya berlama-lama namun pada akhirnya tetap tak dapat bersama. Yang Hanji rasakan sekarang hanya sakit. Suhu dingin sama sekali tak terasa. Mengapa ... mengapa dunia begitu kejam padanya? Hanji menderita.

Hanji menyesali kenapa dahulu ia tidak mengikuti saran Erwin. Seandainya saja ia punya sedikit keberanian untuk jujur pada Levi tentang perasaannya, mungkin kisah cintanya tidak akan semenyedihkan ini. Yang dahulu Erwin takutkan nyatanya kini terbukti. Hanji sekarang merasakannya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tapi waktu sangat kejam hingga tak memberikannya kesempatan. Hanji meratap pada langit malam, berharap, seandainya waktu dapat diputar ulang. Seandainya saja begitu. Seandainya saja bisa. Ia hanya akan meminta satu hal. _Waktu ... tolong beri aku kesempatan ke masa dahulu ... untuk dapat mengatakan dengan jujur tentang perasaanku pada Levi. Betapa aku sangat menyukainya dengan begitu dalam._

.

.

 **the end—**

.

.

 **a/n** : fanfik pertama saya untuk fandom snk. pairing saya di fandom ini adalah levihan. tapi saya malah bikin ff angst gini untuk mereka—di ff pertama pula. ahaha. sorry untuk adegan klise pas petra mau bunuh diri. habisnya, saya lagi mentok ide. jadi yang terpikirkan cuma adegan itu saja. but yeah, semoga suka xDD

review, please ... :"))

sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
